The function of this core is to provide Neuropathological expertise to the investigators in each of the projects. Dr. Weiner is the director of the core and will interact with all the investigators in a collaborative manner and provide expert Neuropathological assistance with their experiments and as an overall resource person. Projects will provide experimental animal tissues or tissue culture specimens for the assessment of neuropathology and special immunocytochemical studies. This core will also provide primary neural cultures derived from normal and experimental animals.